


Drunken Lovers

by De_Wolfen21



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Biting, Choking, Ecto-Body (Undertale), Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Light Bondage, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, My First Undertale Fanfic, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Polyamorous Character, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to Depression, References to Drugs, Rough Oral Sex, Scratching, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28131648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/De_Wolfen21/pseuds/De_Wolfen21
Summary: A story of how Blackberry fell for Stretch, and how he battled with anxiety and depression while having an addiction to substances. In this story BlackBerry is misunderstood and a outcast, still an asshole but an honest one. Also side stories of other characters will be included some are rare pairs.
Relationships: Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale), Papyrus/Sans (Undertale), Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 11





	1. Peace amongst brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is how nightmare and dream made peace.

* * *

The war between the 'Star Sans' and 'The Bad Guys' has been on going for years. This changed when an peace agreement was made between them because both groups were feeling the unnecessary stress and pressure from the war. In simple terms they were utterly exhausted from the constant fighting. 

During one of their stand offs, Dream standing on the right side with his group that consists of Blue, Ink, Outer, Classic and a few more characters from good passive Au's, Nightmare standing on the left side with his group that is made up of Error, Black, Dust, Killer, Horror, Red and other bad/edgy characters from different Au's. Dream and Nightmare walked to the centre of the battlefield, this was common because while confronting each other face to face they would usually have meaningless banter. But this time it was different Dream reach his hand out making the move to end this useless war that was going nowhere. 

_**"This is a peace agreement brother... we have to stop this on going war it isn't accomplishing anything all it does is tiring us out..."** _ Said the brightly yellow dressed skel.

 **"...Why should I agree to this"** Nightmare side sockets his brother giving a glare.

On this agreement it states that 'The Bad Guys' aren't allowed to dust anyone from any other au or destroy any au. But there was an twist because knowing some of the members of Nightmares gang needs to kill something once in a while. It also states that they were allowed to dust and destroy au's that has been forgotten and no longer had the ability to reset by itself in other words mindless zombie au's that's too dangerous to operate.

_**"Yes brother... even though we hate it, we had to make it so at least you would show some inerest so what do you say?"** _ Dream said with a soft sigh, the main reason for fighting with his brother was because they tried to protect every single Au out there.

 **"Very well I agree _'brother'_ ..." ** Nightmare spat the word _'brother'_ as if it was an insult to him. 

On Dreams group they weren't allowed to interfer with any of the other groups business unless they are violating their peace agreement, they also aren't allowed to purposely look for fights with the other group or any of it individuals.

Physical fights aren't allowed on both sides no matter who starts it, if it happens the agreement is off and they are back at war with each other.

After accepting the agreement Nightmare and Dream did a handshake and they both went back to their groups, and told them the new rules with interacting with the other group before there are any misunderstandings between them.

Most agreed and some didn't but they followed their leaders orders at first. It's been months since Nightmare accepting the agreement and things have been uneventful between the groups yet they been getting on pretty well with each other, parties were held on both sides and it included inviting everyone. Some even became friends of sort but it was good because there would be a less chance of the peace agreement being broken. Yet some were finding it a bit hard to live this rather 'peaceful life', Blackberry was one of those who were having a hard time being nice or tolerant towards the other sans and papyrus from the different Au's. Black was one of Nightmares favourite he enjoyed torturing him and forcing him to submit, there was need for that now since his a loyal dog even though deep down his soul has been through hell and back.

Last night Black attended a party that Nightmare held which obviously had the Star Sans invited, it started like any other get together. But Black couldn't keep his mouth shut and next thing he knows his thrown into a corner by Classic who is pretty upset with him, Black had said something harsh towards his Papyrus that made him cry.

Let's say after that Black got a long lecture from his 'boss'(Nightmare) that involved him getting a painful punishment and also being banned from attending any parties for a while. Black then proceed to go beck to his own Au and get somewhat wasted even if he had work the next day, he didn't care. His pet was allowed to stay at the party and enjoy himself with the others.

The way every Sans and Papyrus could visit other Aus was through a device similar to bracelet where they can type the coordinates in and teleport. The only ones that dont need it was Ink, Error, Dream, Nightmare and Cross since they have the ability to cut and warp through Aus and timelines easily.

* * *


	2. Meeting the lost Carrot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black is having a bad hangover and decides to take off work to relax but he meets someone at muffets bar. Chapter contains puns and slight angst moments.

* * *

Black has changed since he was working for nightmare it left him rather odd and empty. His brother kept him from falling off the deep end, usually he would be in control and organized with harsh punishment to anyone who challenged him. Lately with the changes he felt oddly alone sure he had the gang and few people but he felt like he needed someone or something more. A void like pit in his soul sinking deep ever so further into darkness.

* * *

He was sitting down at Muffets wearing his usual red and black battle armour with his red high-heel boots and gloves. With half open eye sockets and a pounding headache, he leans against the counter trying to recover from last night's drinking. It seems he had a liking to liquor but last night after hearing his boss ban him from going to any Au and confiscating his bracelet. Sighing to himself, his head that was pounding had been really effecting his normal morning routine, instead of going straight to work he stopped by Muffets and sat there but he eventually ordered some coffee so he'll be prepared to work today...maybe.

Being as early as it is, the place wasn't busy with alot of customers which was good.

_`At least these pathetic imbeciles know how to keep quiet in the morning, ugh this sucks maybe I should text Alphys and tell her if I can get a day off.`_

Black's usual enthusiasm for work was snuffed out a long time ago, causing him to feel that there wasn't any point in doing anything, besides he knew about the resets and such. Black rubbed his gloved hands together while thinking of a good enough excuse to take a day off of work.

_`Well I never took off work but they do say a great and terrible me deserves it... yeah I'm taking off.'_

The bell went off signaling that a someone has entered Muffets, the regulars immediately turn their eyes towards the customer and low murmurs could be heard breaking the silence. Common behaviour in an Au like this, similar to Underfell just swapped nonetheless, Black didn't turn to look to see who it was though, he was just here for some coffee and not in the work mode to _'investigate'_ every single detail of the place or its patrons. Not to mention that his Lv is high enough to take everyone down in his Au but he still kept his guard up. Heavy footsteps came closer and the space next to Black was sat on, this cause Black to turn his head the opposite direction avoiding looking at this person. He put his elbow on the counter and rest his head against it rather annoyed.

 _`BAH! Why did this thing have to be SEATED NEXT TO ME, there's a reason why I sit infront I'M THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE BLACK and this spot is only for COOL individuals such as me not some LOSER BITCH.`_

Thinking highly of himself always cheers him up or keep his act together because showing anything else in the open was considered a weakness. But curiosity got the best of Black and from the corner of his eye socket, he looked at this rather new incomer. Taking in his appearance as he evaluate every detail of him.

_`Well who the fuck is this I see?mmm...`_

The person sitting next to him was tall and too a skeleton, wearing an bright orange hoodie with its hood up covering his face but his jaw stuck out, hands tucked in his hoodie pockets, black tank shorts with white stripes and orange converse.

_`...Nobody dresses like that in my Au unless you're asking to be a target, then again he could of came here to visit Mutt?? I have no clue but as long as it don't bother me I will survive.`_

Luckily the stranger didn't bother Black he was just sitting there in silence not even ordering anything, this caused Black to become tense slightly.

_`He's been here too long already without ordering shit... I don't trust this carrot looking motherfucker... maybe I'm being too paranoid, then again I haven't been particularly social with many...`_

The place seem to become once again a peaceful quiet place.  
But there was movement behind Black, seemly the booths that are located near the entrance held a couple of weird and strange regulars, one of them were those dog like creature's, but he wasn't part of Doggo's gang. Bright green eyes with his black ruff fur and his grey and gold tracksuit making him appear wealthy. 

Glancing behind him out of habit Black regret it, as if his day just gotten a tad worse he didn't like this individual because he likes to cause unnecessary trouble which leads to a shit load of paperwork the next day, his name is Eliot the rich boi.

 _`FUCK ME, I should just dust this basterd but Al will have my skull on a spike EUUUGH.`_

Groaning internally as he frowns his signature displeased look.

Eliot came behind the newcomer and banged his hands on either side of him pinning him in place, while lowering his head at the back of the newcomers neck.

"Not from around here, mmm sweet cheeks?" He said while taking a deep breath, sniffing his scent.

_`For fuck sakes desperate whore.`_

Black rubs his face trying not to cringe at Eliot as he tries to get so early in the morning _'into'_ this newcomer. A snapping sound could be heard as the newcomer flared his magic, his eye socket glows orange while rattling his bones. This caught Blacks attention and he turns his full attention to this interaction, ready to break up any fights he didn't want to write an report on Eliot AGAIN.

"listen you flee bag, e'm not interested in anythin', now leave me be... before you regret approaching me." 

The newcomer spoke rather calmly despite his defensive posture, his voice was filled with irritation and annoyance towards Eliot while gritting his teeth and keeping his focus forward.

"Why you little-" Eliot's fur stood up on his neck as he lifts his hands to give the orange dressed newcomer a piece of his mind.

Eliot's actions was stopped by sticky spider webs that seems to come out of the ceiling, the webs restrained him and halted him backwards away from the newcomer.

"HuHuHu~ Oh dearie, you aren't breaking the rules are you?" Muffet popped out of the door that leads to the kitchen with a darken expression and a smile that seems like those yandere bitches wore, while having coffee in one of her many hands and sweat treats in the others.

Eliot let out a growl as the tiny spiders that were dangling from everywhere through him out of the place, and he fell face first into the snow with webs everywhere around him like a cocoon. Black sniffled a chuckle as he saw Eliot freaking out about all the sticky webs while he storms off further away from the door to wherever the fuck.

_`Mwehehe, Muffet is so cruel but Eliot basterd deserved it.`_

Muffet placed Blacks coffee infront of him before serving the other customers. Black put his gloved hand in a fist over his mouth and let out an soft yawn, then picked up his coffee, taking a long tender sip, it burnt his ecto-throat as the warm liquid was swallowed. Sighing in relief and relaxing his tense shoulders. Until he turned to look at the person who was next to him only to find that the newcomer has been staring at little too long at him, causing him to tense up again.

"GOT A PROBLEM?!" Black asked in his usual high raspy pitched voice as he shifted his gaze back to the cup in his hand.

"...heh, no just tryna introduce myself i'm stretch." Stretch lifted up his hoodie off his head revealing his face.

"BLACKBERRY" Black looked up to stare at Stretch who had a little smirk as he seemed to relax his tense bones.

_`I wonder what Au his from though but I guess it's one of those rainbow and sparkle ones... negh disgusting.`_

Black stared at Stretch noticing his bones seem to be smooth along his jaw, his cheek bones pointed outwards, though his eye sockets appear tired with slight orange bangs underneath it, his slouched sitting posture making him appear smaller as his head is lowered. Definitely wouldn't survive here his just easy Exp.

"so..." rubbing the back of his head while looking down giving off a submissive gesture.

"...?" Black tilted his head slightly.

"..." Stretch shifted in his seat.

_`Well this is awkward? Does he want something... GAH!.`_

"SPIT IT OUT!" Black slammed his free fist, causing Stretch to flinch.

"...uh I'm s-stuck here, I need your help" Stuttering as he avoided eye contact with Black.

* * *

•°UnderSwapPapyrus°(Carrot) POV°•:

The air becomes thin, as a grey colour swirl into itself above the ground, expanding like an black hole. A tall figure shot out from it, landing into the cold frosty snow below. The orange dressed skell gets up onto his feet, holding his skull while leaning against a tree stump for support.

"...ahh, fucking hell, shit on a stick what's up with this stupid bracelet!"

Clutching a metal device that looks similar to a digital watch, twisting and turning it.

_`still not working...well I just have to find the other versions then and see if they can't lend me their's._

Stretch looked around but something about this Au gave him chills that run down his spine. Ignoring his shivers as he walked down a path that seems to be worn down by only one set of footprints.

_`i'm gettin' UF vibes... but i didn't enter UF in the bracelet it glitched out an't brought me here.`_

Howling and barking was heard in the distance, ignoring it Stretch started to pick up the pace walking faster than he normally does. Feeling as if the area around him is slowly closing in on him, suffocating him and sending an soul aching worry through his bones. The noise became louder as he done the only thing he could do and teleport to one of the only few places he knew was safe for him. Appearing infront of this Au's Muffets he face palm himself on the skull.

_`wat am i thinkin' comin' here this isn't my Au, then again the fluffy dogs aren't as friendly in UF so I doubt they will be here? Could this be Swapfell?`_

Lifting his hoodie over his head and pushing the door only to be slightly surprised. The Muffets place were in red and gold seemly to be well decorated despite having a bar infront with the left side with all sweet treats, booths in the front. 

_`Ha...okay dont be suspicious, dont be suspicious`_

Doing a quick scan he then approached the bar noticing a group that's near the door smirking and grinning at him.

_`yeeeaaah, nope nope gonna stay far away from em' i needa find the other versions`_

Once reaching the bar he noticed a sans? This is odd even for him because he knew if this au is like uf but swapped meaning it's sf then why would a sans be here, he was expecting another papyrus. Sitting down on the stood next to him he noticed how this sans turned to avoid him.

_`heh... not the social type well buddy you my ticket to safety well i hope so.`_

Wondering how to straight up ask him for help knowing it's a bad idea here, he just sat there in silence. Ttoo nervous because he doesn't know if it was appropriate since he should be like Edge. He was reacting like this because he already had a bad experience in uf bar with it's patrons. 

Suddenly two paws are either side of him, gripping onto the bar counter. Disgust went through him as the person behind him spoke and sniffed him, making a threat seemed to work not the way he wanted it, even though he took a risk in doing so. But the person got kicked out of the place instead of him. Looking again to his side he saw this other sans unlike his bro, this sans had small scars on his skull with one running upwards with two visible fangs sticking out from the rest of his teeth. 

When Black put his hand to his mouth and yawned, this sent a odd familiar calm over Stretch but he'd been staring too long. Taking in his appearance and detail he looked at this sans like he was trying to figure out something. Black then turned and saw Stretch staring at him, slamming his fist onto the counter. After introducing himself to Black and asking for help, it seems like Black was conflicted on what to do.

"...FUNNY" Black said as he pulled out some gold to pay for his coffee.

"if's, it's too much for ya-"

"UGH...WHY SHOULD I _'HELP'_ YOU?" Black looked annoyed at Stretch as he said the word 'help' as if it was a foreign word.

"..." Stretch looked down not knowing what to do now, but a light bulb went off in his head, the weaknesses to all Sans it was every papyrus secret weapon.

"W-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU...doing" 

Stretch lifted his head up and made sad puppy dog eyes with a small pout, to add to it with some of his orange tears at the corner of his eyes as he purposely trembled.

"please..." Stretch said in a whiny tone.

"OH NO NOT WITH THE EYES AND THE... OOOH, FINE" Black lifts his hands up in defeat.

"heh works everytime" Stretch said smirking as he wiped his little tears away with the back of his hand.

Black sigh angryly as he crossed his arms then he tilts his head towards the door as he got up, Stretch immediately followed Black outside and onto the path leading towards his house. Seemly odd that Stretch had to walk he could always teleport to the house instead of walking, but he was more interested in Black at the moment. Hight difference though was that Black sat by his elbow and quarter way up his arm where as his own bro only sat by his elbow.

_`heh could be those boots though.`_

Looking down at the dark red high-heel boots then going slowly upwards to his legs was a black tights looking pants that seems to restrain his healthy bones, reaching his pelvis was a gold belt with spikes on it and skull yet his torso was exposed, his spine and-

"TAKE A PICTURE IT'LL LAST LONGER!" Black shouted but not looking behind him, Stretch immediately looked somewhere else.

"...heh m'sorry" Strecth felt guilty for staring at Black like that.

Once they were infront of the house, it was black on the outside making the egde theme to the Au, inside the walls were red and gold the furniture in a mixture of red's and black. Inside Stretch walked over to the black leather couch and sat down while Black ventured elsewhere in the house.

* * *

•SwapFellSans (BlackBerry) POV• :

Opening the front door allowing Stretch to come inside, as he walked inside he looked around then sat on the couch. Closing the door behind him Black walked upstairs and went into his room and grabbed his phone off the bed and head back down.

_`Why am I helping him again?!... oh but of course if nightmare hears I helped someone out he'll give my bracelet back Black you're GENIUS!`_

Sighing out of frustration he leaned against the wall while he looked at his phone turning on then back at his guest. Who quickly turned his gaze to the floor infront of him, causing Black to wonder if he was sent by someone to take him out or fight him. Nah too weak for someone whose not even high lv.

"You shouldn't stare unless you have something you want to say." Black spoke in a rather normal way, not half shouting this caused Stretch to look up.

"m'sorry i didn't mean to-..."

"Stare?"

"yeah, so um i see you aren't wearing one of these." Stretch said lifting his hand with the bracelet on it.

"I haven't noticed." Black rolled his eye slits and lifted his phone.

"..." 

"I'm not interested." Black said while typing on the phone, he opened 'Slims' profile.  
'`Get back we got a guest who seems to be stuck here`' 

"what do you mean?" Stretch said shifting in his seat.

Pressing the send button, Black shoved his phone in his back pocket.

"I'm not interested in torturing or dusting you or whatever it is that's going on in your head." Black sighs as he picks up the remote on the table infront of Stretch and turns the television on before sitting down on the opposite side from where Stretch is sitting. 

"oh okay" Stretch looked at the television before laying back into the couch getting comfortable.

Black flinched slightly and got his phone out as the ringtone was playing and vibrating, looking at the caller ID it was Alphys. 

_`Shit, hopefully she isn't mad at me for not informing her that I won't be coming in to work.`_

"Excuse me for a moment." Black said to Stretch as he got up and went to the kitchen.

While Black was in the kitchen talking to his Alphys, Stretch watched the programme that has been playing which was pretty boring. Coming back into the living room after telling Alphys he was busy with something that was personal of some sort she agreed that Black could have the day off.

_`Well that went rather good, now let's see if this guest of mine is hungry... I AM THE BEST HOSTIST AFTERALL.`_

"Hey." Black pushed Stretchs arm as he had fallen alseep with his head hanging awkwardly to the side.

He looks so peaceful, but his neck will hurt if he lays like that... reminds me of Mutt`

"mmhm few more mins bro-..." Stretchs eyes shot open as he sat up rubbing his neck. " heh didn't mean to doze off"

Black said nothing just looked down at Stretch who slowly lifted his head to meet his gaze, Blacks ruby red slits met with Stretchs orange ones. There was no fear or worry in Stretchs gaze just a warm look as the corners of his mouth twitched up slightly giving a small smile, Blacks cheekbones felt hot as a light ruby red colour paint them. This tiny moment was...nice. As if noticing he was admiring his guest a bit too much he broke the moment by walking towards the kitchen.

"I'm making burritos, want any?" Black states before disappearing into the kitchen.

* * *

"yes please" Stretch said while smiling.

_`i wonder what was that moment it was eh rather nice, heh he doesn't seem so bad but, it's too soon to assume that. heh i must say his actual quite the looker i wonder why i haven't em before though.`_

Stretch was feeling himself to wonder in his mind causing him to become bored. He got up and turned the television off then went to the kitchen and taking in the surroundings, it was similar to his own yet somewhat bigger and more fancy, with a table and four chairs in the centre. Looking around he admire how everything was sorted out and neat, his eyes stopped at the back of Blacks back. His red leather gloves on the table.

_`heh his not looking back at me i guess he also likes cooking because his full attention is on it.`_

"do you need any help?" 

"Mweh!" Black flinched and turned his head around pouting then turns back to the ingredients he was chopping.

"woah, didnt mean to frighten ya neyehe" Stretch chuckled as Black softly grumbled.

"YOU DIDN'T FRIGHTEN ME, and no thank you I got everything covered." 

_`polite aswell, that's surprising fell verses are rude and all that jazz.`_

"oh okay, so can i watch you make your famous burritos?" Stretch came to lean against the counter as he watched Blacks reaction.

"WELL OF COURSE, I'LL SHOW YOU HOW TO MAKE MY DELICIOUS DISH BUT I WARN YOU THAT ONLY 'I' THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE BLACK CAN MAKE IT ABSOLUTELY AMAZING!" Black was boasting out proudly about his cooking skills, even dramatically putting his hand on his sternum.

Stretch smiled at this as a small orange blush covered his cheekbones as Black seem to skip around the kitchenand explaining the steps with a big smile on his face and sparkles in his eye sockets. His happy reaction reminded him of Blue and his Tacos. But as Black put the plate down with his food on it and he looked up at Stretch with a smile, as his eyes glistens. 

_`this is so adorable and i thought only my bro could be this precious looking.`_

Stretch reached down but only to be stopped by Black who grabbed his wrists and rolled his hoodie sleeves upwards, confused by this Stretch tilted his head to the side. Black pulled away as he realise what he was doing.

"S-sorry, it's a habit BESIDES IF YOU EAT WITH YOUR SLEEVES DOWN IT'LL GET DIRTY" Black explained pointing upwards with an upset expression but then turned around to grab his own plate and sit the across of Stretch.

"heh, it's okay i know mom's can be a clean freak" Stretch said while smirking as Black squeaked. 

Stretch looked at Black as he lifted the the burrito upright using both hands, taking a bite from the left side of the burrito as he munched across the delicious wrap showing it's not poisoned. Stretch did the same mimicking his actions but after the first bite he destroyed the burrito as it indeed tasted amazing, he then sat there feeling full.

"hey, Black what happens when fruits die?" 

"Why kind of question is tha-"

"they get berried!" Stretch hold back a chuckle as Blacks face was priceless.

"UGH!" 

"what did the pig say to his lover?"

"STOP"

"don't go bacon my heart"

"MWEH!" 

"what do you call cheese that isn't yours?"

"STRETCH SHUT UP"

"nacho cheese"

"YOU'RE ANNOYING"

"why was the tomato blushing?" 

Black growled slightly in response.

"it saw the salad dressing"

"YOU'RE BEING UN-PUN-REASONABLE RIGHT NOW"

Blacks eyes widened as Stretch burst out in laughter.

"pun-tastic" he said pointed at him.

Black crossed his arms then took both plates to the sink as he pouted angryly.

"HONESTLY WHY AM I PUTTING UP WITH YOU!"

"heh i also wanna know why" Stretch smirked as he slouched back in the chair.

As Black was about to sit down when the front door opened and closed followed by a voice that came from the living room.

"M'lord?" Said a deep voice.

"KITCHEN" Black crossed his arms as he stared at this other-

_`seriously!`_

A tall skeleton with sharp facial features, teeth that came to a point with one gold fang either side in the corner of his mouth, a big black leather jacket with gold straps going from the shoulders down to his wrists and the be fluffy hood that covers his eyes. Black tank shorts with the same gold strap and black sneakers that is white infront with gold laces.

"Stretch" The skeleton turned to glare at Stretch.

"Slim" Stretch returned the glare.

"So you two do know each other?" Black asked cutting the tension between them as they both turned to look at Black.

"M'lord why are we helping this ...thing" Slim said gesturing towards Stretch with a disgusted look.

"oh that's rich comin' from you! only reason why em' here!" Stretch gritted his teeth.

"If you didn't overreact so damn much-"

"SHUT UP!!" Black shouted looking pissed off.

"But M'lord-"

"SILENCE!"

_`lovely, i'm doubting that Black will help me now since his brother and i are enemies.`_

Everyone was silent but then Black release a deep sigh as he sat down, lifting his hands towards his chin resting his head on them.

"You." Black said tilting his head towards Stretch.

"...yes?"

"Explain."

"...well long story short, your brother broke my phone and teleport device."

"Mutt." Black looked at Slim who was standing next to him.

"I-its true M-lord, Stretch was just being overprotective over Blue..." 

"What did you do?"  


* * *

"Nothing M'lord! I swear" Slim said frantically as he lifted his hands up.

"bullshit! i caught you spying on my bro! while he was changing!" Stretch raised his voice.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP, YA'LL ACTING LIKE CHILDREN!!" Black yelled above their voices.

Black massaged his temples while groaning out of irritation.

_`Yet I am the bad guy when it comes to socialising with the other Au's but these DUMBASS IDIOTS FIGHTING!, stars I have a migraine.`_

"Mutt give your bracelet to Stretch" Black looked up at Slim as he crossed his arms.

"I'm not helping this piece-"

"I WAS NOT ASKING!" 

Slim flinched and slowly took off his bracelet before looking up at Stretch.

"Why didn't you just call one of your buddies to pick you up?" Slim asked Stretch.

"you broke my phone when you threw me against the damn wall!" Stretch said with a hit of irritation in his voice.

Slim grumbled as he handed Stretch the bracelet.

"Once you get yours fixed you have to return Mutts bracelet." Black said looking Stretch straight in his eye sockets.

"you don't own one?" Ignoring the glare from Slim, Stretch lifted his eyebrow upwards in confusion.

"Long story short, I'm ban from visiting other Au's for a while." Blacks voice dropped a bit.

"oh...well I will be on my way then." 

"Good riddance." Slim growled at Stretch before moving to the fridge to take out his burrito.

Black looked at Stretch with a slight pained expression but it went away as soon as Stretch frown at him, somehow he felt that he wanted this imbecile to stay. He hate to admit it but his company he enjoyed.

_`I MEAN HE CAN BE MY PET OR SOMETHING THE MAGNIFICENT BLACK ONLY NEEDS PEOPLE FOR ENTERTAINMENT OR WORK...right?`_

"heh, missing me already?" Stretch said with a smirk as he put on the bracelet.  
Slim growled again as he banged the fridge door and went to put his food in the microwave.  
Black looked down at the table arms still crossed as he sigh again.

"...will you visit?" Black whisper the question as if he didn't want Slim to hear him.

"of course" Stretch whispered back.

Black's cheekbones felt hot as he lifted his gaze from the table realizing how childish it might've seemed, he turned his attention to Stretch who was already typing the coordinates to his Au. But before he disappeared he gave that nice warm smile again to Black and a lazy wink.

"see ya shorty~" Stretch said as he became pixalised and vanished into thin air.

_`He said he would visit... I need more company in my existence maybe he can become a valuable ally or... f-friend.`_

Black found himself blushing at the thought that he was soo deep into he didn't notice Slim was sitting next to him watching him.

"What is it?" Black turned his head to look at Slim.

"...I dislike him M'lord" Slim said as he picked up his burrito and munch on it.

"I know." He said while sighing. " I'm going to retire for the rest of the day and I have a headache so shut up" Slim simply grunted in response.

Black got up and went upstairs towards his room, removing his heavy armour to put on his pj's. Once in his soft comfy pj's he sat on his bed with his phone playing boring word puzzle games.

* * *

_`Man I thought M'lord was in trouble that's why I rushed here from uf, but then again it was a good idea to rush I don't trust Stretch.`_

Slim started to wash the dishs that were in the sink, his eyes darted to the red gloves that was on the counter.

_`Why would M'lord help him, maybe it was pity... negh either way I didn't like the way M'lord was smiling at him.`_

While drying the dishs Slim gripped the plate almost crushing it at the thought of Stretch, Slim then grabbed Blacks gloves and walked upstairs towards his lords door that was open. Knocking against the door with his palanges while holding the pair of gloves in the other hand. Leaning against the door frame Black was seen sitting on the bed with his phone in hand as he lift his head up acknowledging Slim before looking back at his phone.

"Left your gloves M'lord" Slim said as he walked over the dresser and set the gloves neatly down.

"..." 

"Everything alright M'lord?" Slim asked as he walked over to the other side of the bed and climbed on the bed, laying on his back with his arms crossed under his head.

"You want to fuck Blue or something?" Slim coughed as the statement took him by surprise.

_`Fuck me straightforward as always`_

"N-no M'lord" 

"You want to stay with him." Black put his phone off and plugged it in to charge.

"Where is this coming from M'lord?" 

"..." Black remained silent as he laid down facing away from Slim.

"M'lord?" Slim call out softly as he scoot closer to Black.

"Replacing me aren't you? Not good enough to be your Lord." Black said as he give a heavy sigh.

Slims soul ache at the thought of someone else in Blacks place, he wasn't even thinking of replacing his beloved Lord NEVER. Slim reached out his hand but pulled it back not knowing if Black would accept his touch.

"I could never M'lord, if I knew being an stupid idiot would make you angry-" 

"I'm not angry." Black cut him off.

"..." Slim found himself speechless struggling to even say one word.

"It doesn't bother me... just don't ever... leave or f-forget abou-about me.. you the _only one I have_ " Black broke down crying as he gribbed the pillow his head is on.

"M'lord" Slim put his arm around Black and pulled him close "How can I forget such a magnificent terrifying skeleton such as you... I wouldn't leave you for anyone." Slim reached over pressing his teeth against Blacks cheek kissing it.

Black didn't say anything he just turned around and grabbed Slims shirt burying his face in it, trying to hide from the world. Slim kept him close while Black snuggle into his chest. Pressing his teeth against Blacks head kissing him while rubbing circles on his back calming him down. Staying like that for a while until Black lifted his head up to look at Slim.

"Pathetic aren't I?" Blacks red stained cheeks and puffed face making him look so fragile and small.

"Not at all M'lord" Slim smiled at Black before getting up and out of Blacks grib.

"Where you going?" Black asked as he desperately wiped his face with his hands.

"Want me to say?" Slim looked at Black while he take his jacket off.

"YES!... are fucking cuddles over rated? " Black snuffed under the blankets getting comfortable in the red fluffy blankets.

"Its too early to be taking naps don't really feel like cud-" 

"SHUT UP AND LAY WITH ME I DEMAND COMFORT" Black demanded in a whiny voice.

"Oh wow M'lord, I'm honoured." Slim smirked as he scratched his cheek with his palange.

"J-JUST SHUT UP AND DO AS YOUR TOLD YOU ABSOLUTE PAIN IN THEE ARSE!" Black pulled the blanket over his face as he blushed as he hides his tiny smile.

"Neyehe"

Slim put his jacket behind the door handing it, then taking his shoes off before climbing into the bed with Black. He pulled Black close, and snuggling him causing him to whine slightly. 

_`Neyeh still my soft bro even tho you're M'lord now I promised that I would never leave you behind that I'll always protect you...you big fucking baby`_

Slim smiled happily when feeling his breathing slowed down indicating that he fell asleep, soon he too closed his eye sockets and drifted off to sleep aswell.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where Carrot (Stretch) meets Black for the first time and things are oddly nice between them the next few chapters will feature them and other characters of undertale au's.


	3. Cheers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stretch visits Black and makes up with Mutt.  
> Black is left alone with Stretch and they share a drink.  
> Chapter contains crappy jokes and comedy theme with a drunk make out session.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is a bit longer than the rest only half way Black and Stretch interact. Next chapter will feature Black attending a party- note updates are frequent. ^^♡ enjoy reading.

It's been two days since Black met Stretch and lately his been uneventful. He got a text from his boss praising him for finally doing something that wont be a threat to the peace, as a reward he will receive his bracelet back at the next party. Black had to do paperwork and attend meetings in his Au causing him to come late at home. Slim chose to stay at home and help with chores and keeping the house in shape, Red came around to visit a few times to visit Slim. Stretch hasn't returned his bracelet yet but Black said to return it when his own was fixed.

Its Friday and Black was walking home along his usual route slowly making his way to muffets to pick up lunch for his Mutt. He was dismissed early today so he had today and the weekend off.

* * *

Groaning as he collected his order while glancing around at the patrons.

"HuhUhu~ looking for someone dear?" Muffet asked as she leaned against the counter.

"Mmhm I WAS WONDERING IF YOU'RE VIP AREA IS FREE TONIGHT I'M PLANNING TO SPEND HALF MY NIGHT HERE."

"The area is free love, you looking to spend it with that handsome orange skeleton." she said winking.

"GAUH! NO, STAY OUT OF MY PERSONAL LIFE WOMEN BESIDES HE GOT HIS OWN THING"

"Of course tell him I say Hi~" she said in a singing tone while skating away.

_`UGH! Well I better get home and feed my Mutt his been doing an excellent job and keeping the house in shape`_

Black soon trekked back home stopping here and there to give orders but eventually made his way to the front door of his house. He looked around noticing the dead tree was on fire.

_`Dafuck'_

"How does one take AN SIMPLE ORDER OF JUST CUTTING THE DAMNED TREE TO **BURNING IT!! MUTT!!!** " he crossed his arms and tapped his foot angrily.

Noises could be heard inside the house as Mutt came out looking like he stole from the bank.

"Ha... you're early m'lord uh ...I thought you said burn it to a crisp." he said trembling while looking down.

"HOW DOES _"Mutt please make sure you CUT the dead tree down before I get home"_ TO JUST BURN IT." 

"Well you see m'lord there was uh... a squirrel yes Yes a squirrel and... his mother died in the tree so" he said gesturing to the burning tree " I made both the tree and squirrel a rather cool thing yeah see." 

Black took a huge breathe in and bonked Slims head with a branch that was nearby making Slim crouch down and shield himself.

"DO. YOU. THINK. I'M. AN. IDIOT?" Black said hitting Slim with every syllable until the branch broke and he threw the left over stick behind him.

"NO M'LORD!" He said in crouched down position while holding his head.

"OF COURSE LEAVE THEE IMPORTANT HOUSE CHORES TO YOU AND IT WILL END UP LIKE THE POOR SQUIRREL"

"...Dead?"

"BURNT YOU SLOW TWAT." He sighed as he rubbed his temples and handing the food to him.

"Neyeh good one m'lord" Slim dig into the take away bag.

"TSK WHATEVER" 

Black walked inside and straight to his lovely room to take off his work uniform because it felt so heavy and uncomfortable. Its been a long day, work, work and more work but his finally home and it was time to relax until he goes back to Muffet. He decided to take a shower while he was turning the water on a tear formed in his eye socket. As the water was running he went to go and stare at himself in the mirror...

_`Fucking pathetic stupid tears`_

__He wiped his tear away and got in the shower resting his hands on the wall as the steaming hot water runs down his ruff bones and along his many scars, sending a relaxing tingle through his entire body as he sigh in relief._ _

_`I'm so tired`_

* * *

Slim ate his food while watching the tree burn to oblivion making sure the fire didnt spread. While munching his burger something grabbed his shoulder causing him to wip around with his bone attack ready as blasters was ahead of him.

"dude dude dude chill!" 

"Oh, it's you" 

"wow awesome way of saying "hello" ya rude dawg"

"Fuck you want Stretch." Slim said taking another bite of his burger.

"can ya put away those" he said pointing to his bone attack and blasters.

"..." he made his attack disappear.

"uh well ya see Blue said I hadta get along with ya and apologize for shit" he rubbed the back of his neck while looking up.

_`Might as well play along if Blue wanted us to get along we'll get along, a happy Blue is better than an upset Blue'_

"It was never me with the moody swings princess."

"heh never been called princess before and fuck you, you damned pervert i ain't doin' this for you it's for my bro."

"..."

"..."

"Neyehe we cool no worries besides I'm too busy with other things to keep a princess in my frontal lobe constantly you will just give me a headache"

"heh oh alrigh' whipped dog, either way i came to give ya bracelet back and ask why are you committing arson?" 

"Oh yeah m'lord said to get rid of the dead tree" Slim said as the tree fell and crackle then wooshed in the background.

"...uh Slim"

"I even told him this story of a squirrel"

"Slim"

"Then he beat me with a stick or what was it? Oh a branch"

"shut the fuck up"

"WHAT"

"the fire spread" he said pointing to the tree as the fire grew towards the forest slowly at the same time to the house.

"WAAAAH M'LORD IS GONNA KILL ME" 

"neyehe sucks for you."

"You helping me"

"w-what-"

Slim grabbed Stretch and teleported to the shed and grab the foam fire extinguishers and handed one to Stretch who took it. As the teleported back to the fire and start to put it out foaming the place up but ending the fire. Both of them looked at each other as Slim slowly lifted the extinguisher and sprayed Stretch.

"why you little-"

"NEYEHEHE"

Stretch glared at him before he too started to laugh when he looked down at himself he was covered in foam.

"dude how did this even happen?"

"Told ya"

"i ment the fire surviving on snow"

"Gasoline duh wow you really are an empty skull."

"neyehe" Stretch playfully punched Slim in the arm causing Slim to shrug in response with a smile on his face.

_`Okay his fun maybe Red was right about Stretch can be an overprotective prick but is chilled`_

"Did you hear about Pillsbury Doughboy? He died of a yeast infection."

"neyehe, did you hear about the guy who got his left side chopped off? he's all right now!"

"What is yellow, sour and fights for the Emperor?A Lemon Russ!"

"what body of water has the taint of chaos?the Hera-sea!"

"Why is dark spelt with a "K" and not a "C", because you can't C in the dark."

"heh dude that was bad, what do clowns get turned on by? Balloon blow up dolls."

"Neyehe!, What did the elephant say to the naked man? How do you breathe through that tiny thing?"

Stretch burst out laughing and holding his nonexistent stomach as he shakes his head.

"nah nah you on another level"

"Ayee" he point finger guns at Stretch who returned it.

_`Its a 'Yes' for me finally another person to like crappy jokes`_

Slim invited Stretch inside and taking the orange hoodie and put it in the washer to get rid of the foam, as they sat on the couch chilling but it was not long before Black slowly came down stairs, they both turned their heads towards him as he stood at the end of the staircase rubbing his head.

* * *

"Mutt who the fuck are you talking to" Black lifted his head up and was in slight shock to see Stretch on his couch next to Slim.

"Hey m'lord our Stretchy friend is back" he said smiling.

"heh, hey Black how ya doin'?" Stretch said rubbing his neck and looking away as a light orange blue saints his cheeks.

"..."

Black glared with eye sockets resembling frick neutral face as he found this whole scene suspicious.

"I'm splendid and you... didn't expect you to be visiting today I would've dressed more appropriately to greet you." Black states as he moves to sit between them as he switches the tv on.

"I don't think he minds m'lord your outfit is cool" Slim said smiling as he got up " Well I'm gonna get some drinks and snacks"

"alright..." 

"Something wrong?"

"d-do you always wear relieving clothes like that"

"Wow I forgot that you are Blues brother it figures so bland and conservative. " Black sighs as he moved to take Slims spot to lean against the armrest as he watches the tv.

"...you look very nice" Stretch says shyly.

"...th-thanks"

* * *

Stretch was staring at Black and what he was wearing, almost looked like something outta UnderLust. A small black tank top that exposed half his ribs that's laced with gold chain around the shoulders and chest. His bottom is a short red bootyshorts that sits right below his pelvis almost appearing as an underwear. Legs covered to the femur in black stockings with an diamond like gem at the end by his femur. 4 inch red platform high heels with spikes on the back side and in the front.

The more Stretch looked at him the more he got flustered instead he focus his attention on the tv and trying not to seem perverted.

"ya know if i didn't know you were Black i would've mistaken you for Lust."

"Mmhm? And who is this Lust?" He asked not taking his eye sockets off the screen.

"ya know the ... *cough* slutty sans"

"Never met him"

"what really? his like bad news he also likes to dress provocative and exposing."

"TSK, and I THEE GREAT AND TERRIBLE BLACK REMINDS YOU OF HIM?" 

"shit i honestly didn't mean it like that"

"FIGURES YOUR RAINBOW AU'S ARE BORING AND HAVE NO FLAVOUR LIKE _WHERE'S THE FLAVOUR_ , AND YOU THINK ANYONE WHO DRESSES ATTRACTIVE OR GOOD ARE DOWN RIGHT PROVOCATIVE." Black said as he curled up his hands into fists and glared at Stretch making him flinch.

_`Ah crap good going now Black thinks you're an jerk`_

"...sorry"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER" Black looked away then at Slim who came in with snacks.

"...Well uh m'lord" he said putting the drinks and snacks down.

"Tsk just ... shut up I'm going out" 

"Wow wow wait a minute m'lord" Slim said as he grabbed his arm stopping him from leaving.

"WHAT IS IT?" 

"Why didnt you tell me don't you want me to come with you."

"..." he pulled his arm away.

"look em' sorry for sayin' ya look like Lust i didnt mean to insult ya." As he said that he heard Slim gasp.

"You know what m'lord I think you should stay and make up with Stretch."

_`What No dont leave him with me he might kill me SLIM I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY HOMIE`_

"Why?" 

Slim and Black went to the kitchen leaving Stretch alone with his thoughts and tv playing murder mysteries. Slim came back and said he was off to go cancel Blacks VIP room at muffets and is going to go visit some of his friends since he had his bracelet back. Black came back and sat next to him frowning until he turned to Stretch.

"LOOK..." The sudden voice caused Stretch to flinch.

Stretch waited for Black to talk but he turned his full body and attention to him.

"I'M....I'M"

"?" 

_`Is he trying to apologize heh shame his struggling so much probably never said sorry before`_

Black breathe in and out with his hands in his lap.

"s-sorry" he whispered.

"what was that i couldn't hear you"

"Sorry" he stated more clearly.

"huh still can't hear ya" Stretch held a chuckle in.

"SORRY FUCKING HELL YOU CARROT FUCK SORRY I'M SORRY!" Black shouted at him with his face red of embarrassment.

"heh its ok" 

"Mmhm really now" 

"if you give me a kiss i will forget about it" he said closing his eyes and leaning in.

* * *

Black looked at Stretch like he chopped off his head but huffed out of annoyance.

"Fine."

Black leaned forward as his face was flaming hot red in annoyance and embarrassment as he grabbed his face with one hand then gently kissing his nonexistent lips running his tongue across his teeth.

Stretch opened his eye sockets and pushed him away holding his mouth.

"what the hell did you do that for?!" He asked in surprised as his face was full on orange mode.

"WHAT THE FUCK WHY YOU PUSH ME AWAY FOR YOU ASKED FOR A KISS!" Black exclaimed with his hands in the air.

"i was messin' with ya! Besides i ment on the cheek!"

"W-WELL BE MORE SPECIFIC NEXT TIME!" 

Black turned away hiding his face in his hands completely drowning in shame. Whining as he did so pulling his knees to his chest.

_`AAAAAHHHH KILLL MEEE I DON'T WANT TO LIVE ANYMORE`_

"hey hey it was an honest mistake don't beat ya self up 'bout it" 

Stretch reached out to squeeze his shoulder slightly, Black put his hand over his.

"I know... care to have a drink with me?" 

"heh sure buddy" Stretch let go of him as he went inside.

Black went to the kitchen and got the drinks vodka, whiskey and tequila. Ain't no way he was going to think about this later he rather be wasted. Putting the options on the table with two shot glasses.

"...wow jeez uh"

"Don't tell me you don't drink."

"it's not that, can i crash here then i can see you not the type to loose to a drinking contest neyeh" he said smiling.

"WEHE OF COURSE I DON'T LOOSE ONLY THE BEST WINS... hehe" he said as he started to mix all three into each of their glasses.

Stretch pulled out his new phone and texted Blue that he will be staying with a friend. He then handed it over to Black who looked at him confused.

"i lost my number can i have yours instead~?" He asked smirking as he winked.

"Pfft alright fine" Black took the phone and added his name and number.

Stretch and Black drank the first shot the next few where tequila and Stretch was the first one after 5 rounds to give up. Black lifted his hands in victory as Stretch began to snack on the snacks left by Slim also drinking the juice.

Blacks face was profusely blushing red as he had a drunken smile on his face with woozy body motions. Stretch was face down on the table as he sat there half dead by how strong it hit him.

"wEhEhehe *hic* I Woon haha yoU LoSt" Black pat his back as he is sipping on the bottle of vodka.

"neYeh hOw Ccan YoU ddrInk likKe an Ankwmal?"

"QuUuieT! Ainn'T No baack taLK"

"ssHhoRtY"

"DaFuUck yoU juuUssSt CcAaLL mEe?!"

Slim lifted his head up and put his hand above Black.

"ssShoOrty"

Black drops his bottle and jumps on him tackling him to the ground ended up as more of a drunken struggle as Stretch rolled to the side knocking both of them against the table. 

"OoWw yOou iDiooT" Black slurred as he rubbed the side of his head.

"yoUu ThhHee iDoitt" Stretch looked down at Black.

Black stared at his eye sockets and traveled his eyes along his jaw to his mouth. Stretch slowly lowered his head to look at Black foucing on his mouth.

"JuUust goNna Sstaaree?" Black asked trying to sound annoyed.

"mHmm~" Stretch has a playful grin on his face as he shakes his head.

"TSsK" 

Black grabs his shirt collar but only for Stretch to grab his hands and put it above his head as Stretch bends down and drag his thick orange tongue up his neck. Black grumbled as he hides his moan scratching at his throat. Stretch moved closer his knee between Blacks legs on his pelvis putting pressure on it as he moves his face from his neck to his cheek giving him a peck. 

"SssTreeTccHh!" Black struggled to get in control screaming internally _'I'M NOT A BOTTOM!'_ , he bucked his hips in attempt to switch the position instead Stretchs knee moved roughly against him making him groan.

Black gasps and Stretch attacks him by kissing him roughly his tongue sip into his mouth and all Black could taste was the alcohol on his tongue that tasted oddly sweet. Stretch let him go as he moved one hand over his chest and one on his femur lifting it up and wrapping over him. Black wrapped his arms over his neck deepening the kiss. Once they both pulled away for air, both a panting mess.

"heh"

"FfuccKk" Black huffed out as he looked at him pleased.

Suddenly Stretch falls on top of him resulting in an 'oof' sound coming from Black.

"SsSstrech! FfuckIng GeTt Up" Black shouted as he tried to push him off only to hear him snore sound asleep.

_`Going to regret this`_

Sighing in defeat Black lifted his hand and cover his eyes then passing out aswell.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction on archive of our own, this story will focus on different ships but mainly on Black (Swapfell Sans) x Carrot (Underswap Papyrus). Note this fanfiction is made purely out of my own boredom and the fact there isnt much of this ship it's also based on a role play. Other than that enjoy ^^ ♡


End file.
